Voice over internet protocol (VoIP) is a technique for delivering voice information using an internet protocol (IP) network, such as the Internet. Generally, VoIP is not a traditional protocol based on a link, as in a public switched telephone network (PSTN), but rather is a protocol that transmits voice information in a digital form within discrete packets. In conventional VoIP devices, audio data may be mixed, encoded, and transmitted from one VoIP device to another VoIP device, such as in a VoIP conferencing application. For situations in which the microphone elements and the speaker elements to not align on a point-to-point basis, the sound field produced in a remote room may lose the effect of the location of the sound source within the local room.